Shame Shame
by CheapChampagne15
Summary: Songfic, Ed thinks about his screwed up life and how it is tied with others...


Disclaimer: I-ay on't-Day wn-Oay! Song is "Shame Shame" by From First to Last

* * *

_**If ignorance is bliss,  
Then eradicate my knowledge of my history  
Now meaningless, left on my own  
I looked for a long time,  
Crossed paths with your kind  
But some things are better left alone  
**_

Ed looked at his brother as they traveled back to the pile of rubble that used to be Lior, the start of their pointless journey. Here he thought he made a difference, a start where he could actually help Alphonse, but instead he ended up causing another city to fall. Why did the military hire him for something they had all along?

**_  
Wake up lonely, hating my life  
Alone  
Wake up lonely, hating my life  
_**

He was selfish and he knew it. Why did he ask Al to help him bring his mother back? He killed Al in every way possible. Yes, Al may be able to feel emotions, but he can't feel other people. How is he going to love when his older brother screwed everything up so badly for him?

_**  
Shame, shame on me  
Come again  
Shame, shame on me  
Come again  
**_

He breaks his arm; she lectures him but fixes it anyways. He looks at her as she's concentrated on making his arm as perfect as possible for him. He always admired her. Maybe he even loves her. But every time he tries to tell her he loses his courage and averts his gaze back to the ground. He'd probably just screw somebody else's life up, somebody else that he loves. She watches him leave, only to wait for him to return, maybe one time when he returns he can stay, stay at home with her, where he belongs.

_**  
Just bodies, they bite, they scratch,  
They crawl at golden souls  
Hue pictures you won't see or never know  
Just bodies, these golden souls  
With pictures were deleted  
Heaved into the ocean to drown with their brothers.  
**_

Ed looks around, an attack on the military, and because he was a dog, he had to fight. Roy looked at Ed and Al, standing next to each other, expressing so many thoughts and conversations without even _looking_ at each other. Roy looked to two massacred bodies not to far away from each other. They were brothers. '_Would the Elrics eventually end up that way?'_ He couldn't help but think that, look at all the crap they've been through. But if they did, then that isn't a fair exchange.

_**  
Brothers  
Wake up lonely, hating my life  
Their brothers  
Wake up lonely, hating my life  
**_

Ed couldn't help but wonder why his usually talkative brother wasn't saying anything. He knew a while back that Alphonse said he didn't hate him, but could that have changed? He couldn't see why Al could love him, when he hated himself.

_**  
Shame, shame on me  
Come again  
Shame, shame on me  
Come again  
**_

'_Why am I here?'_ Ed thought as he stood in front of Roy's desk giving him his papers, only to Roy cracking a short joke at him. He blew it off this time, and just left, leaving everybody in the office quite stunned. He knew he would be back anyways, so why waste energy and time?

_**  
Come again  
Come again  
Oh shame, shame on me  
Come again  
Shame, shame on me  
Come again  
Shame, shame on me  
Come again  
Oh shame on me  
Come again**_

Al walked to Winry's and Pinako's house by himself. He couldn't help but think back to the time when he and his brother tried forbidden alchemy to bring their mother back. If he just wasn't as nervous and made more of an effort to stop him… maybe Ed would be here instead after many years of hating himself finally ending his life to give Al back his body. He saw Winry in the doorway of the house, and thought back to his brother. After a while of observing, he found out that he indeed has an unhealthy fondness of Winry. So he did what his brother would never get to do. He kissed her. But he didn't feel anything. Why when he was made out of cold hard metal he could have emotions, but in a warm, blood-pumping body, he couldn't feel the passion of Winry's kiss? _'It's because I need brother… I always have.'_


End file.
